


Getting Closer

by ImagineTheDragon



Series: I Wouldn't Mind [7]
Category: Seduce Me (Visual Novel)
Genre: Don't Worry About It, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Shameless Smut, Sorry Not Sorry, and sam is going to unwrap that ass, as i said before, i'm not too invested in my own fictional universe, some people write smut to COPE, yoga pants are a gift
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:48:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27375988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImagineTheDragon/pseuds/ImagineTheDragon
Summary: A morning jog very quickly devolves into a different form of exercise. That's just how it goes sometimes.Set two and a half-ish months after Let's Fall In Love
Relationships: Sam Anderson | Aomaris/Original Female Character(s)
Series: I Wouldn't Mind [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1799428
Kudos: 13





	Getting Closer

**Author's Note:**

> my brain: i should work on my oneshots with character development and plot implications. those are interesting and have a wider effect on how abby got from where she was in let’s fall in love to carry you home. there's a lot of cool things and fun moments with her moms, natalia, the other boys, magic...   
> also my brain: heheheheh, sam likes looking at abby's ass in jogging pants
> 
> title from Getting Closer by NEW CITY

“Hurry up slowpoke!” Abigail called over her shoulder, slightly out of breath as she jogged down the suburban streets. “Stop looking at my ass and hustle!”

Sam chuckled, not at all repentant, and sped up until he was jogging alongside her. 

“It’s not my fault you have a great ass,” he said, resisting the urge to give it a smack. 

Abby shoved him playfully with her shoulder, forcing him a couple steps into the empty road before he course-corrected back to the sidewalk. 

He wasn’t a morning person in the slightest, but he had to admit these early runs they had started doing were fun. The air was still cool, and the beginnings of the sunrise peeking over the horizon to the east lit the world in beautiful golds and oranges. 

Of course, the main benefit was watching Abigail run in yoga pants and a tight shirt. 

They did another lap of the block before Abigail started to slow, and they headed back. 

They made it to the mansion, and Sam pulled out his keys and held the door open for her. Panting slightly, her face red and sweaty, small strands of hair that escaped her bun sticking to her glistening skin, Abby gave him a grateful look. She barely paused long enough to kick her runners off before making a beeline for the kitchen. 

Sam cracked his neck, glancing around the entryway. Everyone else’s shoes were gone. It was seven in the morning and his brothers had already left?

“They’re at Anderson toys,” Abigail called, her voice echoing through the dining room. How she had known that was what had made him pause he had no clue. “James’ got that product launch thing and the others are helping out.”

Sam narrowed his eyes in her direction. “How did you know that’s what I was thinking about?”

He tossed his shoes in the vague direction of the shoe rack and started for the kitchen. 

“Damien’s been teaching me to develop psychic abilities,” Abby replied dryly. 

He rounded the corner, pushing the doors to the kitchen open and pausing as his heart did a familiar stutter at seeing Abby standing by the sink. She’d only been out of his sight for a minute, if that. They’d officially been together for two months. Surely his reactions to her should have tempered by now. 

Yet seeing her there, filling two cups of ice with water, her hair in its bun looking almost on fire with the light from the early morning sun pouring through the bay window, he didn’t think that would happen any time soon. 

“C’mon, dork,” she said, turning and handing him his glass of water. “I wanna watch something in the entertainment room and relax a bit before having a shower.”

Sam just nodded, following her and flopping down on the opposite end of the couch as she grabbed the remote and started flicking through the apps to pick something to watch. 

He couldn’t focus on what she had put on; his eyes kept drifting back to the curve of her neck, the way her legs bent as she curled up against the armrest in that way she always did. The way her throat moved as she sipped her water, the way her eyes caught the light from the fixture and the TV, the splatter of freckles across every visible part of her skin, every mundane little detail made his chest ache. 

She must have been tired, she normally would have picked up on the way his eyes lingered on her or how he couldn’t focus. 

He almost short circuited when she peeled off her shirt, dropping it to the floor and leaving her sitting there in just a sports bra and her yoga pants. 

Every day when he woke up in the same bed as her, he thought there had to be some mistake. Abby was too good, too kind, too witty, too gorgeous, too… too perfect to be with someone like him. She was sitting there, giggling at something that happened on the screen, and  _ he _ was sitting there entranced by the way her curls bounced with the movement of her laughter, the way the rolls on her belly she got so self-conscious about moved as her muscles flexed and relaxed. 

He didn’t think he’d ever get used to how she made him feel, like he could take on the world if she asked, like he would do anything to make sure she kept looking at him with those steel-grey eyes that were full of promise. When she touched him, even just a passing brush of her fingers as she walked by or handed him something, it felt like sparks danced across his skin.

It scared him sometimes. Most times, if he was honest with himself. He’d gone from being entirely self-reliant, not caring about anything or anyone except his brothers and - if he felt like letting himself admit it - the occasional lesser demon, to feeling like the world would stop if Abigail wasn’t in it anymore. 

Was this how all humans who fell in love felt like? How did they stand it? How could they take having so much of their happiness tied up in one person?

When would she figure it out, that he was a fraud and that she could have someone better than him? He was a brute, a monster, and she… she brought so much light and laughter into the world. She made him so happy, just by existing. The way her fingers fit perfectly in the space between his, the way she laughed at his stupid jokes, the stupid jokes she made in turn. The way she looked at him when she wanted him.

He didn’t deserve her, but while she was blind enough to think he did, he was going to enjoy every minute she let him.

Finally she glanced over at him, freezing like a deer in headlights when she saw how hungrily he was looking at her. 

“Hello there,” she said, something that wasn’t quite fear in her voice. 

“Hi,” he rumbled back, feeling his eyes flash gold. 

Her face broke into a grin, and that was all the permission he needed. 

With a burst of supernatural speed, he closed the distance between them, shifting her knee so she had one leg on each side of his torso as he pressed his lips to the spot on her neck that made her squirm, giving a satisfied purr as she gasped and one of her legs hooked around the back of his knee.

“What’s gotten into you?” Abby asked breathlessly, not like she was unhappy with what he was doing. Her fingers dug into his shoulders through his still-damp t-shirt, her hips arching against his thigh as he pressed it against her. 

Sam smiled into her neck, scraping his teeth roughly across her pulse point before responding, his voice a few octaves lower than his usual tone. “I’m hoping to get into you, actually.”

She snorted, smacking his shoulder before groaning as he ground his thigh harder against her and his lips returned to the crook of her neck and her shoulder. 

She smelled like grass and fresh-turned earth and sweat. He found it intoxicating, this mix of scents that were full of life and potential and smelled so perfectly  _ Abby _ . 

Her fingers hooked under the hem of his shirt, tugging it up, and he arched his back, pulling away from her just enough to get the flimsy fabric over his head and tossed aside to crumple in a pile on the floor. Before he could return to his ministrations and the  _ spectacular _ hickey he was working on, both Abby’s hands cupped his face as she searched his expression. 

“You okay, Sammy?” she asked, her head tilted as she watched him. She was too perceptive sometimes. 

He nuzzled into one of her hands, closing his eyes for a moment and blowing a soft sigh into her palm as he held himself above her, propped up with hands digging into the couch cushions on either side of her shoulders. “Don’t worry about it.”

He pushed against her hands, but she was strong, and he wasn’t putting much force behind the gesture. 

“Sam,” she said in a chiding tone. “Something’s bugging you, and you’re not gonna distract me with sex.”

“You deserve the world, what are you doing with someone like me?” The words came out in a rush, and he locked his jaw, suddenly not quite able to meet her eyes. 

Her brow knit in confusion. “Someone like you?”

He closed his eyes again, pressing his face into her hands. “Someone like me. I’m a monster. You need someone who can give you everything you want, pull down the stars and- and build statues of you or some bullshit, not someone who can barely read or write. I’m not- I can’t do that for you.”

His eyes snapped open as she snorted, one of her hands coming off his face to cover her mouth as she tried to suppress her laughter. He looked down at her incredulously as her torso started to shake the couch and the laughter burst from her lips despite her best efforts. 

“Hey!” he snapped, a bit upset that she was laughing at him. 

She managed to regain her composure, her hand returning to his face as she pulled him down and into a deep kiss. Once the surprise left him and his muscles unlocked, he returned the kiss, still incredibly confused, and a little hurt about what had just happened. 

After a moment, Abby slowed the kiss down and gently pushed him away, grinning up at him. Sam glared at her, still put out by her reaction. 

“Sammy, I don’t  _ want  _ any of that shit,” she said bluntly. He blinked at her for a moment, but she wasn’t done. “I don’t want statues or stars or any crap like that. I wouldn't know what to do with it. I want a partner, someone who takes me seriously, who trusts me to do things on my own, who knows I can take care of myself. I trust you with my life, my heart, whatever sappy shit you wanna call it, but at the end of the day you treat me like a person, not some sort of… goddess. I’m a person. I’m messy, I fuck things up, and  _ I love you. _ ” She said it so fiercely that it made his heart skip a beat. “That’s before we even get into the fact that you’re  _ not _ a monster.” 

He opened his mouth to argue that point, but she pressed a finger to his lips, now glaring at him. “No. Shut up. You’re not a monster. You’re a person. You’re  _ my _ person, and I’m  _ your _ person, and we’re  _ partners _ . None of this pulling down the stars bullshit. I chose you, and I’m gonna keep choosing you as long as you keep choosing me.”

He looked down on her with open wonder in his eyes, not knowing what to say to that little speech. Abby had no such issues with figuring out what their mouths should be doing now she had said her piece.

She tugged him down, catching his earlobe between her teeth for a moment before trailing kisses from his jaw to his lips, at which point Sam’s brain kicked back into gear, and his thrall fell over them like a cresting wave. 

Abby’s fingernails bit into his shoulders, and her breath hitched in her throat. Even Sam couldn’t stop the shudder that ran through him at the feeling.

With hands that suddenly felt far too clumsy, he fumbled with the zipper at the front of her sports bra, only stopping when she gently brushed them aside and undid it herself. She lifted her back off the couch, pressing a kiss to his nose, then each of his cheeks as she disentangled herself from the thing. 

Sam’s hands moved to the small of her back, supporting her as he ran bruising kissed down her neck and her yoga pants and underwear joined the rest of her clothes on the floor. 

Before he had time to register what had happened, one of her hands was in his pants, nimble fingers around him as the other undid the drawstring of his sweatpants and pushed them and his boxer briefs down his thighs to gather around his knees. 

He growled into her collarbone as she stroked him, the angle making it a bit awkward but not detracting from the sensation.

“Grr yourself,” she said, amusement clear even through her breathless voice. 

Sam just growled again, nipping the sensitive skin at the crook of her neck. She gasped, hand tightening reflexively around him. 

Sam brought his hand around, fingers losing their clumsiness as they went about the familiar work of stroking her, grinning into her skin at the whimpers and shivers he coaxed almost effortlessly from her. 

“Aomaris.”

Abigail saying his true name in  _ that _ tone was enough to push him over the proverbial edge.

With another growl, he dug his teeth into her shoulder almost hard enough to break skin, and he grabbed both of her hands and pinned them to the couch on either side of her, sliding into her with a sharp thrust. 

She gasped in surprise, the gasp turning quickly to a moan as he set a rough pace. 

Sam kissed the spot he just bit, letting go of Abby’s hands and shifting onto his elbows to get more leverage. She immediately took advantage of having her hands back, nails scraping roughly across his scalp as she tangled her fingers in his hair and yanking in a way that made him moan into the space just behind her ear. 

She hooked one leg around his hips, and he shifted his weight so he could dig the fingers of one hand into her thigh. He pulled back just enough to look into her half-lidded eyes, his breath catching in his throat at how she was looking at him and how she bit her lip as he fucked her. 

He still didn’t deserve her, but maybe he could grow into someone who did. 

She was right, of course. She would hate being on a pedestal, and as much as she deserved to be, he wasn’t the kind of person who could do that anyway. 

As she pushed her hips up to meet his, pulling his head down to crush a hungry kiss to his lips, he thought maybe that was alright. 

~~~

Sam ran his fingers up and down Abby’s back, enjoying the feeling of her draped across his chest. She had her face in his shoulder, her breath dancing across his skin. 

After a moment, she shifted, interlocking her fingers above his sternum and resting her chin on them so she could look at him. 

“So your true name, huh?” There was amusement in her voice as she arched a teasing brow. 

He snorted, doing his best to ignore the blush that heated his face. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

She laughed, leaning forward to kiss his chin. “Alright, I won’t do it again.” 

With that, she stood up, snagging her clothes from the floor and sashaying her hips as she headed for the door. 

“Hey! That’s not what I-”

“Turn off the TV please.”

I swore under his breath, almost tripping as he yanked his pants up from around his knees, grabbing his shirt and turning the TV off before tossing the remote on a nearby chair. He half-jogged to catch up to Abby, now making her way up the stairs. How she had gotten that many freckles on her ass he didn’t think he wanted to know.  He was a simple man and would only appreciate the gifts he was given.

He quickly overtook her, wrapping his arms around her stomach from behind and kissing her neck over and over, making her laugh as his lips hit her ticklish spots. 

She turned within the curve of his arms, only a little shorter than him now that she was a step higher on the stairs. She kissed his nose, her clothes caught between them and preventing him from enjoying the feeling of her breasts pressed to his chest.

“You, mister, need to talk to me when you’re feeling poorly, not just-”

Sam cut her off by kissing her, gently biting her lower lip before pulling away and blinking innocently at her. She narrowed her gaze at him, not buying the puppy eyes. 

“Bad. You’re bad.”

He hummed and nuzzled his forehead to hers. “Alright, you have my attention, doofus.”

She kept glaring at him, but the muscles around her eyes softened and her lips twitched in a slight smile. 

“I love you,” she said softly. “People change, and I can’t promise that we won’t change apart. But I love you so much. I want to experience everything in this big dumb world with you. So please, know that no matter what weird thought trails your stupid, perfect brain takes, there’s a reason I chose you.” 

She kissed him, sweet and slow, and Sam closed his eyes, practically purring as he leaned into her. After what felt like forever but couldn’t have been more than ten or fifteen seconds, she pulled back with a grin.

“Now, if we’re done being sappy, I need a shower, then we need to clean up the entertainment room and have breakfast.”

She turned and stepped out of his arms, continuing up the stairs. Sam watched her ass for a moment before taking a step after her. 

“Mind if I join you in that shower?”

She glanced at him over her shoulder, one eyebrow arched sarcastically. “I assumed you would. Water conservation is very important.”

He grinned.


End file.
